mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Putting Your Hoof Down/@comment-26113747-20150215235944
I like this episode, but it could have gone another way, with Rainbow Dash taking Iron Will's place. Rainbow Dash is not a pony who allows herself to be pushed around. She's not afraid to get in anypony's face. Fluttershy and Dash are seen together frequently, with Dash giving her encouragement, and also standing up for her if anypony tries to make fun of Fluttershy. In another script, Rainbow Dash would see Rarity and Pinkie Pie try to help Fluttershy. When Fluttershy cannot duplicate what they have done, Dash intervenes and says that Fluttershy needs to follow her example. Not by giving false praise or by tricking other ponies, but by simply standing up to them. Fluttershy, being as kind as she is, reluctantly agrees, much to the surprise of Rarity and Pinkie Pie, who do not think this is such a good idea. Dash tells them she is only helping her, and that she knows what she's doing. The rest of the story unfolds the same way as in the original episode. When Fluttershy visits the bakery and walks out on Pinkie Pie and Rarity, the two ponies remark they might not like the "new" Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash tells them not to worry, she is simply being more assertive. Afterwards, when Fluttershy throws Globe Trotter, she gets into an argument with Rarity and Pinkie Pie, who tell her she has gone too far with her training. When Fluttershy reduces them to tears and they run away, Rainbow Dash tells Fluttershy that she did not teach her to act this way, only to stand up for herself. Fluttershy responds back in a cocky way, telling Dash that she is simply doing what she taught her to do. This escalates into an argument, and Dash, with tears in her eyes, flies away. Fluttershy suddenly realizes that she has made her friends cry, and thinks that she is a monster. She goes to her cottage, boards it up, and then has Angel tie her to a chair. Rainbow Dash talks to Pinkie Pie and Rarity, admitting that while she was only trying to help Fluttershy, she is the one at fault for her becoming what she is now. All 3 of them agree to try and talk to Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash tries to take the blame, as she was the one to teach Fluttershy to be like this. However, Fluttershy tells Dash that she alone is responsible for letting herself lose control. She goes on to explain that she is never coming out of her house again to avoid hurting anypony. Rarity and Pinkie Pie show her how to be assertive without being mean or nasty, with Dash reminding Fluttershy to be firm and assertive, but to be nice at the same time. Fluttershy is put to the test the next day, when a pony cuts in front of her. She politely explains that she was before her, and the pony goes behind her, apologizing. The ending probably works better with Iron Will, but I could definitely see Rainbow Dash playing a part in the episode, making Fluttershy into something she is not.